


I'm An Expert... Really

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"In order to make up for this sudden really bad back pain I have to go along with my stomach being upset I would like...</p>
<p>Someone trying to fix another characters back or injury gone wrong. Be it through a massage that aggravates it more or repeating what a chiropractor did for them to negative results. Or whatever else you can think of that might not help a certain kind of injury if left in untrained hands. It can be lulzy, it can be fluff I just need this cause I'm in pain over here and my stomach hates me.</p>
<p>Pairing wise it doesn't matter, though I prefer the characters legal (and able to be held accountable for their actions if one party should sue to be really mean)"</p>
<p>So an inexperienced Phoenix decides to give Edgeworth a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm An Expert... Really

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright found himself standing in front of room 1202 in the Prosecutor’s Building, poised to knock on the door.  Earlier, when he was in court, Miles Edgeworth was looking more irritated than usual at the bench.  Once the proceedings were over for the day, adjourned due to needing more investigation, Phoenix noticed that Edgeworth hurriedly gathered his things and made his way out of the courtroom.  Normally, the other man would have something snarky to say to him, or at the very least, say goodbye.  Naturally, this made the defense attorney quite curious.  He was determined to find out what was going on with the prosecutor, no matter what Edgeworth might have to say to him about it.

 

Inhaling a deep breath, Phoenix knocked on the door and waited for a response.  He didn't get one.  Waiting for a moment to give Edgeworth some time to come to the door, or at least to say "Come in" or "Coming", Phoenix went ahead and knocked again.  Still nothing.  The brunet knew that Edgeworth _had_ to be in there, the prosecutor's secretary had confirmed that Edgeworth indeed came back to the office immediately after court adjourned.  He was just going to go ahead and leave, but something compelled him to jostle the doorknob to see if the door was unlocked.  The door opened with a click.

 

Phoenix timidly stepped into the office, and softly said, "Edgeworth?"  He didn't see the prosecutor sitting at his desk, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a reply in that unmistakable voice.

 

"What do you want, Wright?"

 

Phoenix quickly turned around and saw Edgeworth sprawled out on the magenta couch in his office, with what looked like an ice pack draped across his shoulders, and his hand dramatically resting on his forehead. His magenta coat was draped over one of the arms of the sofa.  The prosecutor started to sit up, but Phoenix immediately walked over to Edgeworth's side, placed a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Don't get up on my account, Edgeworth.  You're obviously not feeling well."

 

The prosecutor lay back down on the couch, letting his hand fall from his head to the side of him, and sighed.  "What brings you here, Wright?"  He peered curiously with dark grey eyes at the other man from his reclined position.

 

Suddenly nervous, Phoenix moved his hand to the back of his head, scratching his neck.  "Ah, well... I was worried about you after seeing you leave the courtroom so abruptly after the trial ended for the day."  As he spoke, Phoenix knew that it sounded a little stupid, but he kept going.  "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."  The slightest of blushes streaked across his cheeks as he finished speaking.

 

Edgeworth just chuckled as a small smile made its way across his lips.  "You never change, Wright."  He readjusted the ice pack on his shoulders.  "If you must know, I think I overexerted my shoulder muscles at the gym this morning.  That, coupled with today's frustrating court case, seems to also have given me a headache that I just can't seem to shake."  The prosecutor moved one of his hands up to his shoulder to half-heartedly rub at it.  "I'm just waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in now."

 

Phoenix had a thoughtful look on his face, and then he snapped his fingers.  "I have a great idea, Edgeworth.  Let me give you a massage!"  The defense attorney grinned.

 

The prosecutor blanched at the idea, turning his head away.  "I don't know, Wright.  My muscles are pretty sore.  I was even thinking about going to a specialist later to get it checked out, once my headache subsides."

 

"Nonsense," Phoenix rubbed his hands together.  "I took a massage therapy class back in college.  I'm sure it'll help.  Now, take your vest and shirt off."

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Edgeworth asked, "Massage therapy?  I thought that you were an art major before you went into law?"

 

While cracking his knuckles, Phoenix replied, "It was supposed to be an easy elective course.  Are you going to take those clothes off or what?"

 

Edgeworth sighed.  He knew that once Phoenix had his mind set on something, it was impossible to convince him otherwise.  "I'd rather keep them on, if you don't mind."  The prosecutor said, as he started to sit up and remove the ice pack from his body.

 

Phoenix shrugged.  "Suit yourself."  He sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him, indicating to the prosecutor to sit beside him.

 

Edgeworth sat up, wincing at the pain of the sudden movement, and slid his body next to Phoenix's, close enough so that their thighs touched.

 

Once Edgeworth was within his reach, Phoenix moved his hands up to the prosecutor's shoulders and started rubbing them with his fingers.  Edgeworth let out a small hiss of pain.

 

"Watch it Wright, I told you that it hurts."  Edgeworth said lowly.

 

"It'll feel better in a little bit, trust me."  Phoenix replied, applying a little more pressure.

 

The prosecutor frowned, his eyebrows creasing in pain.  As Phoenix started digging his fingers deeper into his muscles, Edgeworth squeezed his eyes shut and made a low whining noise.

 

"That... is most certainly... painful."  The prosecutor growled between clenched teeth.

 

"You really _are_ tense here, Edgeworth."  The defense attorney observed, as he continued to knead into the silver-haired man's shoulders and neck, ignoring his complaints.  "You just need to relax."

 

"Trust me, if I could relax, I would."  Edgeworth snapped back.  The prosecutor inhaled deeply, trying to ward off the pulsating pain that was getting worse with each minute.

 

Phoenix jabbed his thumb into the muscle between Edgeworth's neck and shoulder, which caused the prosecutor to let out a loud yelp.  Having finally had enough, Edgeworth moved his hand up towards his neck and grabbed one of Phoenix's hands in order to stop his movements.

 

"That's... enough..."  The prosecutor growled lowly, locking teary eyes with the defense attorney.  Inhaling deeply and then exhaling he continued, "I think you've done more harm than good, Wright."  He released Phoenix’s hand and slowly moved his neck from side to side, trying to undo what the defense attorney had done.

 

Phoenix removed his hands from the prosecutor and let them fall to his lap, looking down at them.  "I was just trying to help."  He said in a small voice.

 

Gently rubbing at his own neck, Edgeworth asked, "Out of curiosity, what was your grade in that massage therapy class?"

 

Phoenix blushed as he said quietly, "I uh... I flunked the class.  It was early in the morning and I overslept a few too many times."

 

"What!?"  Edgeworth exclaimed angrily, his eyes flashing as he turned to look at the brunet next to him.

 

"I uh... I never said that I passed the class, just that I took the class."  Phoenix nervously laughed as he faced the prosecutor.

 

"I should sue you for malpractice!"  Edgeworth yelled, his face red with ire.

 

Phoenix held his hands up, chuckling slightly.  "Now, now, Edgeworth.  You and I both know you can't do that, as I'm not a medical professional."  He fidgeted in his seat as the prosecutor glared at him.  "Is... is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  The defense attorney looked at the angry prosecutor with hopeful blue eyes.

 

Edgeworth sighed.  That optimistic look on the defense attorney’s face always got him.  He knew that the other man meant well, things just didn't turn out as intended.  "Well..."  The prosecutor paused as he took a deep breath, hopefully not regretting what he was about to say.  "You could stay here and keep me company while I wait for the pain to ease up.  I'd appreciate that."

 

A big grin immediately made its way across Phoenix's face.  He gently draped an arm over Edgeworth's shoulder, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already had.  "I'd be glad to."

 

Finding Phoenix's smile to be infectious, Edgeworth let a small smirk creep across his face.  "No more massages, though."

 

Phoenix chuckled.  "Fine, I promise."


End file.
